


Enough To Feel Alive

by givegoodfeeling



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Porn, Intimacy, M/M, Mark pretending to sulk, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givegoodfeeling/pseuds/givegoodfeeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows very well he’s being unreasonable and selfish. Gary’s had this trip planned for months, and it was only a week anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough To Feel Alive

It’s 5am and Mark is knackered.

The last two weeks had been a whirlwind. Jason had decided to call it a day, and Mark was very unsure of the band’s future. But in two weeks they had managed to turn it around – album title, release date and even a new single. 

Mark missed all the hype and excitement floating around. It was different with his solo album – it was mellower, a lower key. He missed seeing their faces on the front page of the newspapers, he missed the masses of fans that waited for hours just to say hello, …but most of all he missed doing it all with his best friends, and even though Jason wasn’t here, he knew he was. Deep down.

He rolls over, slamming his head into the pillow and trying to get an extra hour’s sleep, but he knows it’s useless. Gary has the en suite bathroom light on and he’s humming a tune under his breath – something Mark likes to lay and listen to, and think.

They hadn’t had the time recently to be together, not properly anyway. Gary was always flying out to other continents and Mark had to visit his parents every few weeks, which meant that they maybe had the odd day or two together at the most. But now that Take That are back, it means they can spend pretty much every waking moment together – 

Except Gary’s boarding a plane to Dubai in a few hours. Without him.

The thought of it makes Mark’s heart beat ten times faster. He doesn’t want him to go; he wants to cling onto him forever and let Gary take control of all of this. Mark doesn’t know what to do when he’s not around.

He sighs, blowing his fringe up and out of his eyes, and groans into Gary’s pillow. He knows very well he’s being unreasonable and selfish. Gary’s had this trip planned for months, and it was only a week anyway.

The humming stops, and he can hear footsteps padding softly into the room, fading as it reaches the soft carpet.

“Marko? You awake?” 

He makes a noise and squeals as Gary sits on his leg.

“C’mon. Sit up, please.”

Mark does what he’s told like he always does. Gary looks beautiful, his hair messily pushed back – something he was probably halfway through doing before he came here. The creases around his eyes are thick and he looks even more knackered than Mark feels. His chest is hard and big, a reward for the hours Gary spends in the gym nowadays. Mark can feel himself wakening by the second.

Gary shuffles forward on his knees, being careful not to hurt Mark’s body, and cups the back of his head when he’s in reaching distance. “Aye, there’s a good boy.”

Mark closes his eyes as Gary kisses his forehead, the small hairs tickling the bridge of his nose. He loves it when Gary’s so delicate like this.

Gary slowly pushes him back down, turning his body so that he’s spooning him from behind. “Only be gone for a few days,” he mutters into his ear, stroking his hair and kissing his naked shoulder.

“Don’t want you to go,” Mark whispers, so quietly that he wonders if Gary heard him.

“I know,” Gary mumbles against his skin. “I’ll be thinking about you.” Like always.

Gary loves the feeling of his bare chest against Mark’s slender but equally bare back, and he loves it more when Mark arches against him, giving him more access to his lightly tanned neck. 

He loves running his broad hands over the front of Mark’s chest, and he loves it more when Mark grabs Gary’s back, trying to pull him closer, to give them more contact. 

And when Mark shivers – when he can feel the goose bumps lightly appear on his naked skin – Gary knows that he simply can’t get on that plane without showing this man what he means to him.

As if Mark can tell what Gary’s thinking, he murmurs, “P-please Gary,” and he nods, because if Mark didn’t beg then he sure as hell would’ve. 

He reaches out to the bedside table behind him and grabs the small bottle, hastily pouring the lube over his fingers as he peels down Mark’s underwear with his other hand. Mark’s breathing heavy, and he lifts his left leg up slightly, waiting. It has to be quick, they both know it.

When he feels two fingers pushing their way in, he winces, but he knows that soon he’ll be feeling nothing more than ecstasy. He looks back over his shoulder and reaches out to Gary, pulling his head in and stealing a kiss like he has done millions of times before.

Gary pumps his fingers in and out until he hears the vibrations in Mark’s throat, and then he pulls them out. Mark eyes him up as he takes off his boxers and throws them behind him somewhere before using the excess lube on his cock. He scoots up close to Mark, kissing his shoulder blade and hoisting his leg up slightly higher and using his spare hand to guide himself in.

He pushes in and Mark throws his head back onto Gary’s chest. Gary grunts as he stills, waiting for Mark to adjust.

When he gets the nod, he thrusts slowly; feeling the heat from Mark’s breath hit his face. Gary loves every piece of physical contact between him and Mark, but being as intimate as this is his favourite. Nothing negative is reflected off of them, no bad press, no peeping toms, just the two of them and the mutual feeling of love.

He knows when he’s hit the spot when Mark tenses, and his breathing halts. He exhales shakily, hitching his leg up higher, almost so his knee is touching his chin, to get Gary in deeper. 

Gary’s favourite thing about fucking Mark like this is the noises he makes – the groans, the moans, and the sexed-out sentences that pour from his mouth like honey. 

“F-fuck, faster,” he pleads, but Gary shakes his head as he bites down on Mark’s shoulder. 

“No,” Gary says fiercely. “Want to savour this. Want to drive you insane.”

Mark groans at that. “You already do just – fuck me harder or something.”

Gary loves the profanity that Mark rarely speaks. It turns him on even more.

His spare hand creeps towards Mark’s dick and Mark mewls like a fucking cat in heat. He fucks him hard and deep, and then pulls out slowly until just the tip is in before he repeats himself, and he loves it when Mark throws his head back and gasps. 

“Just think about this when you’re away,” Mark breathes out huskily, feeling Gary’s breath on his shoulder blades. “Think about me begging you for more.”

“A-always,” Gary pants, and he’s so close now, he’s fucking Mark mercilessly and pulling his leg out to get a deeper angle. Fuck, he doesn’t want to go now. How can he possibly leave this for a week?

Mark’s pulsing in his hand, and he’s moaning and groaning and Gary knows he’s close. He can see Mark’s eyelashes against his skin; he can almost see his eyes rolling back beneath the surface.

“F-fuck Gary,” Mark groans out in the sexiest way possible, jolting once more and coming all over Gary’s hand and his stomach. Gary leans over and watches, notes the way it slides down Mark’s abdomen onto the bed sheets.

Mark leers over his shoulder and he looks completely fucked out. “Come in me Gary.” 

That’s it. The only motivation Gary needs before he slams into Mark once more and comes into him, slumping over Mark’s small body.

“Jesus fuck…” Mark groans as he feels Gary slip out of him. The kisses on his shoulders are minimal and he feels cold air behind him.

Gary returns with a towel and Mark mops himself up before rolling onto his back and smiling at Gary next to him.

“Are you still sure you want to go?” Mark asks cheekily, a lazy smile on his face. He snuggles into Gary’s chest as Gary wraps an arm around his waist.

“No,” he answers truthfully, kissing Mark’s head. “I can’t bear to be apart once we’ve been together for more than a few minutes.”

Mark’s heart practically melts.

“But I can’t let my audience down now can I?” he continues, pulling Mark in as close as physically possible. “Besides, I’ll get me a nice tan and you like tans don’t you?”

Mark shrugs, hoping that if he acts stubborn then Gary will change his mind. He knows it won’t, but there’s no harm in trying.

“…and I can get you some of that tacky gold jewellery you love.”

“And?” Mark probes, finally looking up at Gary, who’s beaming down on him.

“And some funky scarves, and maybe a hat or two. Will that make you happy?”

Mark grins and snuggles into Gary, glad that they’re finally back together.

He’s about to open his mouth to suggest one more thing, but Gary reads his mind.

“No elephants. Or camels.”

Yep. They definitely belong together

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, but figured it was time to upload some of the fics I'd written!


End file.
